Metlakatla is a community with a population of 1,050 people. 522 or 52% of the population is under 21 years of age. These young people do not have any recreational facility to use for recreational activities. In most communities of the nation there are places where young people could meet and socialize. These facilities could be youth centers, teenage clubs, and other facilities that could be used for recreation and entertainment. Most of the communities in Southeast Alaska do not have recreational facilities other than the local school where the young people meet during the school session. Metlakatla is no exception. As a result of not having such facilities the young people of the have a lot of idle time on their hands that has been used to experiment with alcohol and drugs. This has become one of the major problems among the young people of Metlakatla. The purpose of the this program will be to develop and supply a recreational facility for the young people of the community. A building has been donated to the Metlakatla Indian Community, however, the building needs renovating and repairing.